Banana Research Facility
Not to be confused with the track, Banana Factory. and 4 BRF's.]] ]]The Banana Research Facility (BRF) is the fourth and final upgrade to the Banana Farm in Bloons TD 4, or the final upgrade for path 1 in BTD5, giving 2000 money every round. It costs $8500 on easy, $10000 money on Medium Difficulty, and $10800 on hard. In BTD5 it costs $11900 on easy, $14000 on medium, and $15120 on hard. It appears in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and Bloons TD 5. It is unlocked at Rank 28 (36 in BTD5). This tower is important to get you far in the game as most towers will be near useless in later levels and the ones that make the most difference (Sun God, Laser Cannon, Tempest Tornado, etc.) will be really expensive, making them a big payoff. Appearance The Banana Research Facility is the only upgrade of the Banana Farm to have no open space. There is a grey rectangular prism at the bottom of the facility. There is a large light blue window on the prism. Then there are two pipes on top of the right side of the prism. Finally, there is a cube on the left side of the prism, looking exactly like it. The only difference is that there is a banana sign on top of the cube. How to Use # Use this strategy for Medium or Hard. You will need to buy the Banana Farm in the early rounds, and then upgrade it to Banana Plantation as quickly as possible. Then after 5 more rounds, you should try to buy Banana Republic. Then when you get to Round 40+, try to buy the BRF. This upgrade should be bought at or before Round 53 on Medium, or Round 57 on Hard. Let the money roll in! #Getting ten of these in BTD4 will make the player get $20000 per turn and will allow the player to get tons of Sun Gods. (1 each round, in fact, assuming that the player already has a plasma monkey at the end of each round) Trivia *In BTD4 iPhone/iPod, this upgrade is called 'BRF'. *In BTD5, this upgrade produces boxes of bananas for $200 if you collected ($300 if upgraded Valuable Bananas). *The track Banana Factory is a Banana Research Facility. *Whether or not the Banana Research Facility is more useful in BTD4 or BTD5 is debatable, as in BTD4 it's cheaper, but in BTD5 it has the potential to make more money due to Valuable Bananas. *In BTD5 iOS, the BRF gives $2000 (without Valuable Bananas upgrade). * It may be that the company that owns the Banana Research Facility and Banana Investments Advisory are the same because they have the same wall color, window color and logo. See Also *Banana Farm Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Banana Farm Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City